Everything has a price
by Allcoolnamesaretaken
Summary: Everybody had a field trip with Zuko, all except for Toph. It will all take place after the war. Someone will have to make a big sacrifice. This is my first FanFic story, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my first story in fanfiction. This was written by rureadingthis and me. I would like to ask if you could cut me some slack by not criticizing to hard. Other than this chapter, it will only be Toph's POV. I hope you enjoy it. _ _I am going to say this once and only once that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (This, counts for all future chapters so you can't order a law suit)._

Toph's POV

Finally! This stupid war is over! I could finally relax in the mud where my feet belong. I was thinking I should teach some of these butterfly-moths 'master' earthbenders some hard core metalbending. Though, I don't think they will make it. Aang barely survive my classes and he is the Avatar. But before any of that, Fire Lord Sparky still owes me a field trip. You think out of everything he has to do, he can't take some of his time to go on a field trip with me. I mean, what is the Fire Nation going to do? Explode. Although, it is a possibility… wait why am I talking to myself? Good think no one is here to see me, they'll think I am crazy like Azula. But, I bet **she** has the time to go on a field trip with me. I could feel Twinkle Toes' ballerina feet dancing through the hallways of the Fire Nation Palace. I could almost hear him singing.

"Hi Toph! What are you doing here all alone in the dark talking to yourself? It's kind of like Zuko's room? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Twinkle Toes; hold your breath, will you. You won't last a week being silent."

"But this just seems so… suspicious. It's almost as if you murdered someon-"

I could feel Twinkle Toes tense up.

"Oh, oh no! Toph! I knew one day this would happen! I thought it would be Zuko or at least Sokka first. We must evacuate to the North Pole were your name would be… Aratak yeah that sounds watertriby."

"First of all, Aratak is just Katara spelled backwards. Second of all I didn't-"

"Don't deny it Toph, it will only make things worse, now where's the body, I bet you hid it in the wall no wonder it stinks in here"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"That's what a real killer would say"

"Just tell me what you came here for and we'll talk about this later"

"Fine but I'll have my eyes on you. We have a meeting with the head counselors and the cabbage man wants to sue us for destroying his cabbages 1 or 2...3 or 4…5 times, but that's next week"

"Do I have to go? I don't want to be in a boring room with boring old people talking about boring stuff"

"Come on Toph it can't be that bad"

"Fine"

Twinkle Toes and I walked to the meeting room, well at least I walked Twinkle Toes skipped over.

"Look Twinkle Toes old boring people"

"Just take your seat, maybe an Earthbending Master will want to be a Metalbender"

"Yeah"

"Toph the meeting is about to start you sit next to Zuko"

I sat down and the boring speech began

"Hey Sparky, you still owe me a field trip"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Everyone got a field trip with you but me"

"Toph that was weeks ago"

"But still when someone owes me they better pay or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else al through you to the next nation"

"Even if I wanted to go on a field trip I can't I'm the fire lord"

"Come on, what if I get Iroh"

"He could take charge, but he's in his tea shop in Ba Sing Say"

"If I get him will you come on a field trip with me?"

"Sure Toph but one problem, were are we going to find a field trip"

"Find one!"

"Fine all look in a library or something"

When the meeting finally was over I went with Twinkle Toes

"Twinkle Toes, I need you to take me somewhere"

"Sure Were?"

"Ba Sing Say"

"Umm… I'm not sure Toph going to Bo Sing Say is a pretty long trip even on Apa"

"Just take me there!"

I could feel Twinkle Toes tense up

"What are going to do in Ba Sing Say"

"I'm only getting a guy"

Twinkle Toe's eyes got big

"Toph I know you had a bad childhood but it doesn't mean you can hurt people"

"I just need to go"

"Who are you going with?"

"You"

"What! Why?"

"Because I don't know if you've heard but I can't drive a bison"

"Oh, but I'm too good to murder someone"

"I'm not going to murder someone; fine Twinkle Toes don't come but don't blame me if Apa's head isn't on his body"

"Fine I'll go"

Twinkle Toes and I went on Apa and took off

"Are we there yet?"

"No Toph but were close"

I just want to go back to the fire nation and find out what's my field trip about I could feel us landing

"Here we are Ba Sing Say"

"Ok I'll go to Iroh's tea shop and you go to a park and…pet a turtle-duck"

"Ok"

I left Twinkle Toes and headed my way to Iroh's tea shop

"Iroh! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, no need to yell"

"Iroh I need you to go back to the fire nation"

"Why?"

"Zuko is going on a trip and someone needs to be in charge"

"Well I could leave for a few days"

"Good now let's go"

"Wait, if I'm fire lord for some days what can I do?"

"I don't know, just come on"

I took Iroh to Appa; Twinkle Toes was all ready there

"Were have you been?"

"I thought you were with the turtle-ducks"

"Yeah but Appa didn't get along"

"Let's just go"

We got on Appa and left and in some time we got back to the fire nation

"This field trip better be good Sparky"

"I just got the first scroll I found"

"What does it say?"

"It's a story about some sort of wishing stone."

"Well, keep on reading."

"It says that a long time ago before the hundred year war, there was an admiral named Tin Ya. He was a nonbender until he returned from a trip to the South Pole. Tin Ya claimed that a glowing blue orb like stone gave him the power to bend. Many didn't know what to believe in. On that same day, they announced that Tin Ya's wife and children disappeared. Again, he reclaims that it was the stone's fault and on the next day he disappeared. He never returned and his wife and children never appeared ever again. Some say that he tried to round up an army to go to the South Pole but, no one listened so he left there alone. Others says he turned mad and suicide himself."

_Please review _ _ and thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the seconded Chapter of my story and rereadingthis is still helping me so once again I ask that you review my story. Thanks Chinatown for reviewing. Hope you like it_ . 

Toph's POV

"So Toph you still want to go on your field trip?"

"Yeah, it sounds like an awesome adventure in which we are risking our live. That's what makes it fun."

"It looks kind of dangerous."

"Well, I am blind so I am not scared of how dangerous it looks."

Even though I can see him, I know that he was probably rolling his eyes at me.

"Toph, you know what I meant."

"Whatever."

Sparky and I went to find Twinkle Toes who was with Sugar Queen. I can feel their heartbeats. Twinkle Toes heartbeat is always the fastest, probably due to his hyper personality. The slowest and strongest heartbeat is Appa's. Even though he can't talk, I know he understands reason more than anyone else here. We finally found Twinkle Toes on a balcony or something.

"Hey Twinkle Toes we need to borrow Appa again."

"Why do you need to borrow Appa?"

"Sparky and I are going to the South Pole."

"The South Pole, can I go to visit my village, I haven't been there in a while."

"No way, you all ready had your field trip."

"Come on Toph I only want to visit my dad and Gran Gran."

"Fine, but you better not cry on how dangerous our field trip is going to be."

"Can I bring Sokka to? He would love to visit too"

"Sure, we might as well bring Twinkle Toes."

"Ok I'll come."

I was kind of annoyed that all the others were coming since this is my field trip. But, I know how much this means to Sugar Queen, I know how it feels to miss your family after not seeing them for a long time. We packed up, got on Appa and we took off.

_3 weeks later_

"Twinkle Toes are we there yet?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I am sick of flying on Appa. I can't see a thing up here.

"We are about 30 minutes away from Katara's and Sokka's village"

"So Sparky how are we going to do this?"

"We just follow this map that was in the scroll, we get the blue orb to give you your wish and we leave"

"What about the last part of the scroll that said something about Tin Ya losing his family"

"I'm not sure about that part but it could be just a coincides"

"Maybe, I forgot to mention a small problem in your plan"

"What is it?"

"I can barely see in the South Pole"

"What do you mean?"

"I see through earth bending and in the South Pole there is mostly ice not earth so I can't really feel the vibrations"

"Hmm… How badly can you see in the South Pole?"

"I don't know and I won't try either. Seeing means I must be barefoot and it is freezing over there."

I would never willingly take off these boots in the South Pole, its freezing and I hate it because my feet start to feel numb and what good will that do?

"Hey, we're here"

We landed in the cold ice my feet were freezing even though I had my boots on. I couldn't see a thing except for a few vibrations in a five feet radius. Many people came to us and hugged Sugar Queen and Snoozles; there was a lady and by the sound of her voice, it sounded like she was old. I am guessing that was Gran Gran. I kept bumping into many people and especially Twinkle Toes who I can't see at all. Sugar Queen had to hold me by the arm which I really hated. It made me feel like a five year old.

"Come on Sparky, let's go."

"Ok, but are you sure you can in these conditions travel?"

"I helped stop an air fleet of fire nation air blimps and I invented metalbending, I think I can handle walking through the South Pole"

"Yeah but you could see there since the airships were made of metal but, over here, you probably can't see a thing. We also can't take Appa."

"I can handle myself but I will need to hold by the arm." He gave a huge huff which might mean that he agrees. I just folded my arms and gave a smirk. I always win ha-ha.

_2 days later_

We travel for 2 days but it felt like a week and this southern tribe food is disgusting and doesn't really have much flavor.

"Are we there yet Sparky?"

"Yeah I think we're here"

Whatever it was I stepped inside it and I could see since the whole thing was made of earth. It was big and surprisingly warm so I took off my boots. It had the structure of a temple and it was some sort of a maze.

"It's made of earth!"

"So?"

"So, I can see in earth"

"What are we waiting for? Let's get inside"

"I am already inside. I am starting to wonder who the blind one is."

"Wait look at that"

"What part of I can't see don't you understand?" I was getting really frustrated with this boy. It was like he was stalling or something.

"Sorry, it's some writing on the wall it says every full moon a wish is granted to one being but be warned there is a price for it you lose your most prized possession and if you don't return till the next full moon you will lose not only your wish but also you prized possession"

"So if I get my wish I lose my prized possession and if I come back in a month I lose my wish and I get my prized possession back"

"I guess, hey, there is or writing on the wall. I think some punks wrote this."

"What does it say?"

"Toph, you're lucky you can't read"

"Sparky where is the blue orb?"

"It must be in here some were we got to look around, but be careful there might be traps"

We walked around a while and we came across a tunnel

"Sparky watch out there is a trap where you're…"

He stepped in the trap and the floor opened but he didn't fall some spikes came out to block the path but Sparky ran on the wall to past and I metalbent the spikes so they wouldn't touch me.

"See I told you Sparky if we could stop a war we could find the blue orb"

We kept walking in till something smelled weird.

"Sparky do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

It was one of the perks of being blind, my other senses are more powerful that a person who can see. The smell was similar, it's like the liquid the servants use at my parents house to kill pests. It's poison.

"I smell something I think its poison"

"Are you sure it's poison?"

"I'm pretty sure"

"So how are we going to cross?"

"We just have to walk slowly and hope we don't touch the poison"

I walked as slow as I can and so did Sparky, when Sparky got across the tunnel I was about 4/5 across.

"Ahh!"

"Toph! What happened?"

"I stepped on poison"

"Make a run for it your already poisoned"

I ran as fast as I could and I made it across the tunnel

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, this poison isn't deadly I just feel dizzy and drowsy"

"Are you seeing any allusions?"

"Yeah Sparky I think I'm seeing everything yellow instead of blue." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry"

"Sparky I thought you were smart, anyway I'M POISONED!"

"Uh… Ok there must be an antidote some were I'll look around you stay here"

"Hurry!"

Sparky ran to a room that was next to a tunnel

"Toph!"

"What?"

"I found the blue orb and the antidote"

"I'll try to get there"

"No! I'll come and get you"

Sparky came to me, helped me up to the next room, set me down and gave me the antidote. It was weird that the antidote was just in the next room. Surely you at least have to find it or something. We walked into the room were the orb was. Due to the poison I couldn't see really good, everything was very fuzzy.

"Yeah but we have to wait in till the full moon so you can have your wish"

"When is the next full moon?"

"You're lucky Toph the next one is tonight"

"So in like an hour I can get what I always wanted?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to trade your prized possession"

"Yes and if I come back I'll get my prized possession back"

An hour later

"Toph the full moon is almost here, the wall says you have to stand in front of the orb"

I got up and just thought of what I really wanted. Even though I was blind, I saw a flash that illuminated the one color I've seen for years.

_Well this is the end of the second chapter please review _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! This is the third chapter I wrote but I'm still pretty new at this so I ask please to review nicely (I haven't seen much reviews). Rureadingthis is my 'awesome' beta and my sister . Hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: Would you really believe me if I said I owned Avatar the last air bender? _

Toph's POV

I felt dizzy at first then I opened my eyes, everything was so colorful. I can't believe it the orb worked I can see! It was something very new for me now I know how everything looks like, it's all I ever wanted.

"Toph are you ok?!"

"Sparky! I can see, with my eyes."

"Really? That explains why your eyes are green not silvery."

"The orb worked, we have to go back to the village so I can see Katara and Sokka."

"Wait, What about your prized possession? The temple wall said when you get your wish you lose your prized possession."

"What did I lose?"

"I don't know, what is your prized possession?"

I thought what I could have lost, my parents, my friends, my bendin- oh no! I can feel any vibrations like I use to. I tried to bend a rock nearby but I had no luck.

"Sparky I lost my earthbending!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I can't earthbend!"

"Toph don't panic you'll get it back in a month."

He's right I should calm down I'll get it back in a month; I should look at the bright side I can see! Even though seeing is cool, I would rater have my earthbending.

"Your right Sparky, we should go now I can't wait to see everybody."

What I really can't wait for is to see the look on Sugar Queen's face when I show her that I can see. Hmm, you'd think that my prized possession would be my family or friends, but I guess I love my earthbending more which is kind of selfish. We left the temple and started to travel. I loved how the snow looked. It looked fluffy and light. I figured out some colors like dark blue, since everybody says the sky at night is either dark blue or black. Sparky assured me that it was dark blue. White was the color of snow and red was the color of Sparky's clothes.

_2 days later _

We were finally at the village when I ditched Zuko so I can find Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen and Snoozles. But there was one problem, without my earthbending I can't feel the vibrations so I don't know who is who. Mm… if I were Twinkle Toes where would I be? I bet he's with the Sugar Queen. I walked around for a while in till I saw I boy with blue on his head.

That has to be Aang since no one here has blue on their heads (I'm not sure if there are other people in the South Pole that has tattoos but I'm very sure that they aren't hairless.

"Twinkle Toes!"

"Hi Toph, how was your field trip and what happened with your eyes?"

"The greatest thing happened, I can see!"

"Wow! Really? The orb worked?"

A girl walked over to us (I guess it must be Katara).

"Hi Toph, back all ready?"

"Sugar Queen! I can see, the orb worked."

I kept bragging about how I got what I all ways wanted and they didn't.

"Wow Toph that's great… What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not many magical objects give spectacular gifts to people and not have anything in return."

"I just lost my earthbending; luckily it wasn't you or my parents."

"What Toph how could you do that? You are the best earthbender in the world. You can't be the best earthbender if you can't earthbend."

"Don't worry I'll get my earthbending back in a month, I just have to go back to the temple before the full moon."

"Ok, so Toph what do you want to do now?"

"I want to see all I can."

_In The Earth Kingdom _

No one's POV

"General Garu, I have information from the one you seek, Toph Beifong."

"What is the information?"

"That she went with Fire Lord Zuko to the South Pole so she can go to an orb that grants wishes." He said it in a serious tone in case he thought he was just reading a part of a child's fairy tale.

"And did she get it?"

"Yes."

The man clenched his teeth and tightens his fists. That little girl had ruined his life and now she is probably out there gloating on another victorious achievement she had made.

"But sir there something else, she wished to be able to see and therefore she lost her bending. She is to keep her sight until the next full moon. If she doesn't go back to the temple in which holds the orb by the next full moon, she loses her bending."

"Hmm… assistant pack my things I'm going to the South Pole."

_25 days later _

_In the South Pole _

Toph's POV

The month is all most over I'll have to start traveling any minute now, I will miss seeing but I want my earthbending back and if I don't get it back all go insane and I'll probably have to go to the Mental hospital were all the 'special' people go (like Azula). I would agree being blind and deaf in order to get my bending back. At least I got to see for a month, there was many things beautiful things I saw, I all so saw how Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko looked like.

I went to find Sparky, we had to start traveling soon if not, I would lose it all. I shuddered at that thought hoping that we will make it in time.

"Hey, Sparky."

"Hi Toph are you all ready to leave to the South Pole?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

**...,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,.**

Making it to the South Pole, we stayed there for a night and then we left for the temple. We were about half way there in till there was this big snow storm (or at least I think it's a big snow storm I never been in one so I don't know.)

"Sparky we should set up camp in till the storm passes."

"Yeah I think you're right."

"Of course I am." He rolled his eyes. The first time someone rolled their eyes since I could see, I realize how much I hated the look. Another good thing about being blind is not seeing people roll their eyes. We went in to a cave that we found nearby. It was very big and dark (I felt like I was blind again). Sparky lit up a fire which I stared at. I liked how fire looked like, orange with yellow and red. It was beautiful yet dangerous. I hated snow storms, good thing it calmed down. I swear, I will never come back to the South Pole willingly **EVER**. I heard something, but I'm not sure what it is. It sounded like someone was following us.

"Sparky did you hear that? It sounds like we are being followed."

"Yeah I think I heard it"

Sparky and I turned around to see who or what was there.

"I know someone's out there, so show yourself." I shouted looking at the boulders where someone could be hiding behind them.

A man came out from behind a boulder with a calm looking face but with eyes of furry. The man was wearing an earth kingdom uniform, he had dark skin, dark brown hair and he was pretty old but strong. I took a step back, without my earthbending I'm what my parents all ways thought I was, defenseless. I knew I should have taken Sokka's offer on teaching me self defense.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"I am Garu."

"Why are following us?"

" I'm here for her."

"What? Why are you here for me?"

"Because you ruined my life, I was the best earthbender in the world everyone knew my name, but then you showed up and took my title, now not even my own mother knows my name"

"Well to bad for you I'm the best earthbender in the world and you can't change that"

I kind of feel sorry for the guy, I mean, other than me taking "his" title everyone knows King Bumi is the second best earth bender in the world.

"That's what you think, but soon I will regain my title once more."

"Huh?"

"You see I know about the orb and that you lost your earthbending."

"I'll get it back"

"Not if you don't make it in time"

Oh no this guy is going to stop me from getting my eartbending back!

"Why don't you leave so no one will get hurt" Zuko shouted.

"You can't beat me in this snow storm your fire is weak."

This guy is insane he is going to ruin my life just because I kind of ruined his life… sort of, well not directly. What am I going to do? We stand no chance fighting him and we are still pretty far away from the temple. All of a sudden Sparky attacked Garu!

"Sparky what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? You have to go to the temple and get your bending back I'll stall him all I can"

I nodded and I ran toward the temple. Good thing I memorized the map for these types of situations. I really don't want to lose my bending. I am glad that Sparky drew me a simple map.

_This is the end of the chapter, if you have any ideas like what's going to happen next please review. Hope you liked it _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! This is my fourth chapter thank you for reviewing so nicely it means a lot. I wrote this with rureadingthis. Hope you like it _ .

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar the last airbender_

Zuko's POV

Toph ran to the temple, I have to stall this guy all I can.

"You are no match for me; I'm the best earthbender in the world."

"We'll see about that."

I shot fire balls at him but most of them went out before it touched him. How can I beat this guy if the snow storm keeps blowing out my fire? I thought for a moment but it was hard to think with general Garu attacking me with boulders. I had an idea. I took out my duo swords and began to fight him.

"Even with your swords you still can't beat me."

Cowered, he attacks me when I can't bend, that's just sad, then again if I had my bending I would have defeated him in no time.

He kept throwing rocks at me and I dogged them as fast as I could, none of them touched me. I ran towards him and tried to hit him with my swords but he kept avoiding them. He had the upper hand. He hit me with a boulder forcing me to fall. I quickly got up and started to hit him. He dogged most of my attacks but I kicked him in the leg and now he fell. I was getting really tired and beat up; I don't think I could stand it any longer. He got up and through three boulders at me I dogged one but two hit me I couldn't keep fighting. I hope Toph is at the temple. Seeing that I was defeated Garu went after Toph. I stood up and followed him I couldn't let him see me or else he would attack me again. Which was hard since I kept moaning in pain.

Toph's POV

I have to keep running, general Garu must have all ready beaten up Zuko, now he is probably after me. I'm definitely not scared of him; I'm scared that all lose my earthbending. Time past like 3 hours since Garu came up and I was pretty far away. I saw two water tribe people on a sled pulled by polar dogs, one was a guy with short brown hair, dark skin and he was tall the other person was a girl with light skin, long black hair and she was also tall.

"Hi little girl, are you lost?"

"Um…no I'm heading to the village."

"Oh, we could take you there if you'd like"

Should I trust them? I mean they look like nice but it could be a trap. But I don't want to lose my earthbending.

"…Sure, I'm heading south."

"Ok, hop on."

I got on the sled and we took off. I know that taking a ride from a stranger is wrong but Garu is probably using his earthbending to go faster, so I need all the help I can get.

"So what's your name?" The lady asked.

"Toph"

"Well Toph I'm Sue and this is my younger brother Aratak. So, why are here?"

There is no way I'm telling a stranger all that happened. And Aratak is a name Twinkle Toes invented.

"I kind of got lost?"

"Why did you wander of alone?"

"Um… Oh I recognize this place you can drop me off here."

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you all the way there?"

I don't think I should lead them to a temple with traps and with an insane guy coming after me.

"Yes. I can take it from here."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you."

She waved good bye. I waved back. It's weird how they took a stranger to a strange place acting like if it was nothing. Well, I guess there are really nice people. I was about ten minutes away from the temple when I saw a man coming closer and closer.

"Oh no! It's Garu and why am I talking to myself?"

I ran as fast as I could to reach the temple before he could catch me but he was coming fast. When I finally got there I ran inside, past the spikes and luckily got through the poison without a scratch. When I entered the room where the orb was the orb was GONE!

"I see you finally came to join us"

I turned around surprised to see Garu. How did he get here?!

"What did you do to the orb?!"

"That is a very good question, my dear, assistant!"

A short, skinny and nerdy man popped out behind a boulder with the orb in his hands.

"The orb!"

"Now I will be the best earthbender in the world."

"No!"

I fell on my knees I felt like I was going to cry, for the record I don't cry. I still think King Bumi is the second best earthbender in the world, but then again he is pretty old he's probably dead already I mean the guy is 112!. Then Sparky came and started attacking Garu.

"Sparky!" I said happily.

"Toph get the orb! I'll deal with Garu."

We were indoors so Sparky could bend. I ran towards his assistant that quickly tried to escape but I cornered him.

"Give me the orb and no one gets hurt." I shouted.

"No… you are powerless."

"I might not earthbend but I can still hurt you."

Even though I can't earthbend I can feel that he is really scared. I know I'm scary and all but it looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I got closer and closer then when I was about to take the orb, the assistant just threw it on the ground causing it to break.

"NOO!"

When the orb broke I lost my sight. Garu and Sparky stopped fighting. Then Garu smirked.

"It is done, come assistant."

Sparky came to me and helped me up.

"Sparky… my earthbending it's… gone."

Sparky took me out of the temple and back to the village. Then I heard the voice of Twinkle Toes.

"Hi Toph. What's wrong?"

"I kind of lost my… my earthbending"

"YOU LOST YOUR EARTHBENDING!"

"Thanks for making my feel so much better Twinkle Toes"

"Sorry."

"It's ok it wasn't your fault."

There was a pause before Twinkle Toes spoke again.

"Toph I have an idea"

"Will I get my earthbending back?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe."

"How?" Zuko asked.

"Well remember when I was missing the day before I had to face the Fire Lord?"

"Yeah, how will that get my earthbending back?"

"Well I was on a lionturtle and then the lionturtle taught me how to energybend."

"What's enerybending?"

"It's when I take away bending. Any way if I can take away bending maybe I can give it back."

"That's brilliant Twinkle Toes!"

"Ok let's try it."

He put one hand on my head and the other on my chin. I felt my energy grow stronger. Twinkle Toes took his hands off me and asked me if it worked. I concentrated on the earth and lifted to large boulders.

"It worked! Thank you so much Twinkle Toes."

"It was nothing."

I was very happy and grateful that I got my earthbending back. I guess there must be some kind of lesson, like… don't trade your prized possession or something, but since everything turned out ok I don't really care.

"And thank you Sparky, this was the best field trip ever."

_Sorry it took so long. Please review. Hope you liked it.I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter. Till next story. _


End file.
